Beautiful Knight
by treblegirl1
Summary: 19-year-old Jazmine Dubois is walking home in the dark and is confronted by two boys who try to have their way with her. She is saved by a knight in shining armor...literally. She wants nothing more to get out of the small town she is in. She meets a rude, selfish Chicago boy and things change...Involves a tangled web of secrets, love, greed, romance and...royalty. H/J
1. Chapter 1

I probably shouldn't be starting a new story seeing as though I have yet to update my other Boondocks stories...but I'm really ambitious. Besides I have most of it written. I just have to make sure it's perfect. Lol. This is basically just the intro and the first chapter. My take on fairytales. Kind of slow, but it'll pick up in the next chapter. Minor language. Rated M for a reason.

_**Hi. Jazmine Dubois here. I'm here to tell you about the time I spent in Oldstone, Illinois. It's a weird town, with all sorts of strange and interesting things. It's pretty rural. Only about 3,500 live here, so yeah you can say it is pretty small. I'm 19 years old and I've never had a boyfriend and never had a friend. I'm not bothered though. I'm happy. Friends will come. I often spend my time in the fields, when the sun is at it's highest and the flowers are beautiful, bright and shining. Yeah. I'm a really joyful person. My aunt says that I'm annoying and that's why I have no friends. She is a very mean woman. She basically hates me, but even though she is cruel to me I don't hate her. In fact, I feel sorry for her, for she will never know what love and companionship, and kindness feels like. But one day I know I will find true friends and what my role is in this big world and my life will never be the same.**_

Jazmine Dubois was currently running around in a bright, little field filled with orange, pink and yellow flowers that Jazmine didn't know the names of, but nevertheless smelled and picked often. She stopped her running around, when she saw a bird trying to fly away.

"Aww. Hey little bird. Are your feathers stuck?" Jazmine reached back and pulled its feathers back.

After the bird flew away and she waved to it, she turned around and saw two tall figures coming towards her.

'Oh no.' Jazmine said to herself.

Randy and Danny were brothers, who often harassed Jazmine everytime they saw her. They were sons of the mayor, and basically could get away with whatever they wanted, so Jazmine tried to avoid them at all costs. Of course this being a predominatly white town that was backwards in its thinking, no one would care what they did to a little mixed girl, so she tried to steer clear of their path all together. Jazmine started to walk away, but the older one, Randy, caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Where you going, Jazmine, or as I like to call you peaches." Jazmine never knew why they called her peaches...and she really didn't want to either.

"Go away, Randy!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that girl. We just want to know what's up with that sweet pussy. Come on we won't tell anyone."

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Jazmine started walking forward towards her house. She could see her aunt in the front of the house, on her knees tending to her flowers. She all of a sudden looked up and saw Jazmine with the two boys standing behind her. She frowned in disapproval.

"Jazmine! Girl, bring your ugly ass on in here!"

"See you later, sweet cheeks."

"Damn. She got a body like one of those black girls."

"Yup. Small waist. Round ass. I can't wait to get into that." They high-fived each other. Jazmine cringed on the inside. Those jerks made her feel so uncomfortable. She really didn't like them. She had a feeling they weren't just teenage perverts and her aunt must have felt the same way.

"What the hell were you doing messing with those boys, didn't I tell you to stay away from them! Fast ass hooker."

"Auntie! I wasn't messing with them. They kept following me. I was trying to get away. They make me so uncomfortable. I I-I just want them to leave me alone!"

Her aunt looked at her for a few seconds, then looked back down at her flowers.

"Um hmm. Go get dinner ready!"

"Okay." Jazmine said meekly with her head down.

Jazmine went into the kitchen and washed her hands. She looked out the window at the dimming light and wondered what life was like outside of here. She wanted to go to big places like New York, Chicago, California, Atlanta, and all the big places that she hears about. As much as she loved the field, she didn't want to die there. She wanted to see the world. She just needed opportunity. With the slam of the door snapping her out of her daydream, she began to take out pots and food in preparation for her aunt to cook. Judging by her aunt's words, you'd think she wanted Jazmine to cook. Jazmine's aunt was a very paranoid woman. She wanted Jazmine to take out pots and pans and unopened food products so **she **could cook. She didn't trust Jazmine's cooking, because she felt she had given her reason to poison her and her husband Paul, who was currently standing in the doorway, looking at Jazmine in an appetizing type of way. Are all men perverts? Maybe it's just the ones in this small, incest-filled town.

"Hey, sweetheart." He greeted. He came up to Jazmine and hugged her tight. He put both his hands on her butt and palmed it. Jazmine went stiff and felt uncomfortable. Just then her aunt walked in.

"Paul? Baby I didn't even see you come in."

"Hey, Dell. I just walked in. Said hi, to Jazz here."

Her aunt hugged her husband and looked over his shoulder and gave Jazmine the most evil look she could muster. Jazmine ran to her room way in the back of the house. She wanted badly to leave this place. But she had nowhere to go. She had no knowledge of the outside world. So, until then she'll keep running in the fields and smelling the flowers. When Jazmine woke up it was extremely dark outside. She must have slept through dinner. She sat up in her bed and looked at the stars that were out tonight.

"Wow. I can see you so clearly, tonight? It must be a special night." Jazmine looked down when she heard her stomach growling. She giggled and got up to walk to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Paul. Jazmine ignored him and went to the fridge to get out the food that Dell had cooked.

"Hey, lil girl? How old are you?"

Jazmine didn't want to tell him, so she kept quiet.

"I asked you a question, bitch!"

"19." She had been living here all her life and he still didn't know how old she was?

"19? Really? Oh. We can have some fun."

Dell came running into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Jazmine here was just getting her some food."

"I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Eat your food!"

"No!" Jazmine was shocked at her own outburst. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You little bitch!"

He walked over and slapped her, while Dell just stood there looking. Jazmine had fallen to the floor and Paul stood over her, with his hand raised for more.

Her slapped her a couple of more times. Jazmine was crying silent tears that she was used to. More tears would only make her get hit more.

"Paul, stop," Dell said with no emotion in her voice, " I have to send her to Mr. Hemto to get our...stuff." Paul got off of Jazmine and made her stand up. Dell handed her several bills of twenties.

"Go get our stuff. When Mr. Hemto asks what kind tell him the usual. Okay."

"But b-but Dell. It's dark and cold out there."

"Do I look like I care! Bring you a jacket, child all I care about is our stuff that you have to bring back. Go."

Jazmine knew that if she didn't go they would probably take turns beating her. They 've never beaten her before just a few light punches here and there but she put nothing past them. Walking in the dark like this scared the crap out of her. There were so many trees and woods. Some of these streets had dimly lit lamps. Times like these Jazmine wished she knew her parents. She wonder who they were, what they were like and where they were. She wondered what she was. Black. White. What? Her Aunt was black so at least one of her parents had to be black, but with my green eyes and red hair I sure wasn't 100% black. Maybe that's why Dell hates me...because I'm different. I'm not black or white. I'm both. A mixed breed. A mutt is what Randy and Danny call me. I wonder if there are nice people out in the world.

20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks, Mr. Hemto."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Oh it's so cold out there. Do you wanna come in and get some hot chocolate or some tea and warm up a little. That light jacket isn't going to do you any justice, child."

"Thanks, Mr. Hemto but I don't wanna take long so I best be heading back."

"Okay. Hurry home. A girl like you shouldn't be out here this late at night in the cold."

"A girl like me?" Jazmine said naively.

"Well you're a pretty girl and you're pretty small, so someone might want to, you know, take advantage of you. Just be careful. I don't know why that woman couldn't send her damn husband instead of this young girl... I just..." He mumbled the last part and closed the door.

Jazmine tried to hurry home as soon as possible. She walked double the pace she did last time, with her arms wrapped around her, shivering from the cold. Just then she heard a voice.

"Hey."

"Peaches." She froze at that. Randy and Danny.

"Hey, girl. I'll warm you up. I'll warm you up good."

"Yeah. My dick will do aaall the work."

"Come here, girl."

Danny grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" They were clearly drunk. Randy was carrying a brown liquor bottle.

"Come here, baby." Randy rubbed himself on her. "You so soft."

Danny licked the side of her face. Jazmine shivered. Randy pushed Danny back all of a sudden and ripped Jazmine's shirt.

"I been waiting for this for a while." He reached for his belt buckle.

"Well you're gonna be waiting forever now." When Jazmine turned around she thought that she was hallucinating. She thought they had had their way with her and knocked her out and left her unconscious. Because there was no way a black knight sitting up top a horse was standing behind them about to save Jazmine. This isn't the 15th century? It's 2012. There are cars, and bikes and scooters. Horses, though?

"Ha! Randy. Look at this faggot on a horse, dressed as a knight. What are you gonna do faggot?"

They both laughed. The knight took a sword and sliced off Randy's finger. He looked at it in shock and his lip quivered and he was speechless, as was Danny. Jazmine's eyes got wide. Blood squirted everywhere and stained his hand. The liquor bottle crashed. The mysterious knight got off the horse gracefully. He took his hand and punched Danny in the side of the head. He fell and blood poured down the side of his head. The knight grabbed Jazmine who squealed like a pig.

"No! Let me go! Where are you taking me!"

"Shutup." He threw her on top of the horse.

"No! I won't shutup! Where are you taking me! What are you gonna do with me?" He climbed on the horse behind Jazmine and began to move its reigns.

"Silly girl. I just saved you and you're asking me questions. I'm taking you home, idiot." The horse began to take off at a slow pace at first, then it began to pick up.

"Oh. I'm not an idiot, by the way."

"Good to know." His voice was cold and unfriendly and Jazmine could not see how someone who had just saved her can be so mean.

They had been riding for about 5 minutes when Jazmine asked, "Can I see your face?"

"Absolutely not." His voice was muffled by his armor, but it was deep and still held that cold tone.

"Are you white?"

He sighed. "Why?" The Knight wished she would shut up. He wasn't used to having companions, especially ones who wouldn't be quiet.

"Because you don't sound white. You sound black."

"How can one sound black?"

"Well...I've noticed that black people and white people have different sounding voices."

"What about Indians, Chinese, middle eastern people, Native Americans? Latinos? How do they talk?"

"I don't know. I never saw any of those races before in real life? I just assumed by default they talked like white people."

"Every different race has its different culture and language, or ways of bonding and communicating, so no one race sounds the same. They all have distinctive traits that set them apart from the rest." He really didn't want to entertain her, but he couldn't stand ignorance and took every chance he could to educate people.

"Oh. Do you, by any chance, live here? In this town?" He was quiet for a second before he finally decided to answer.

"Yes." The horse stopped. " This is your house, right?"

"No. Further down."

"Your family made you walk all the way here?" His cold voice was laced with a little disbelief.

"Yeah. My aunt and uncle don't really care about me. They basically push and slap me around." Jazmine laughed nervously and looked down at her knight said nothing for the rest of the ride. Neither did Jazmine. She just looked up at the stars.

As they were approaching her house, Jazmine pointed.

"Stop. This is it." The Dark Knight made a move to get her off, but Jazmine had already climbed off the horse with the mysterious package.

"Well, thank you,uh...Can I know your name?" Jazmine said nervously like she was asking permission.

"No." The Knight made a quick move to turn the horse around. Instead of riding straight off, he turned around.

"Don't go out at night. Bad things can happen to girls like you."

With that he sped off. Jazmine stood there looking at his exit with obvious disappointment.

'I at least wanted to know his name.' Jazmine thought. She turned and went into the house to greet her aunt and uncle.

She walked into the side of the kitchen door and was greeted by her aunt. When she saw Jazmine she didn't say anything, she simply snatched the little package. Jazmine wondered what was in it. Was it drugs? Food? She went into her room and wrapped up in her bed under her blankets ready to face another day.

When Jazmine woke up the next morning, she looked at the clock. 7:45. She woke up, took a shower attempted to comb through her nappy hair and put it in one giant puffball. Since she had to be at work by 9 and it took her an hour to get ready and walk there she needed to get going as soon as possible.

Jazmine worked at this little store that sold special herbs and health food. She had been working there since she was 14 or 15. That's when she started saving. She worked for Mrs. Dawn. She was a sweet, rich old woman, who had given Jazmine a job as soon as Jazmine told her she had dreams to go far away. She and Jazmine were really close. She was like the grandmother she never had. They had met when Jazmine had come into the store to get turpentine and Mrs. Dawn saw the handprint on her face. They hit it off, she offered her a job and all was good. There was also another employee who worked there.

Her name was Cindy. She was..interesting. Her parents were the typical rednecks and Cindy was so...urban. In the backroom where Jazmine and Cindy's stuff was there was a picture of a black man named Beanie Siegal whom she called Beans and Someone named Snoop Dogg. Since Jazmine didn't watch TV or listen to radio she had no idea who these people were or what they did.

Jazmine used her key and walked into the shop and went straight to the back to put her stuff down. In the back was a small room that contained a refrigerator, a microwave, cabinets, 3 large chairs and large clock on the wall. The walls were a soft pink, and the chairs were at different corners of the room. There was a large wooden table in the middle that matched the chairs. Jazmine put her plate of food in the fridge. She had just tried a new recipe of lasagna. Since her aunt didn't eat her cooking she usually asked Cindy to taste it. Since Cindy was always hungry she didn't mind. She even said that her cooking tasted like "Fat Heaven". Jazmine walked to the front of the shop and turned the open sign around. She went and stood around the corner. She was surprised that there were not people here already. Customers are usually here before Jazmine waiting in the morning, the afternoons they were moderately busy and the evening they were super busy. Then Jazmine realized that today was Sunday and people were probably at church. Jazmine sat there and did about 4 crossword puzzles, one for each customer that came in since the store opened. It was now 12:25 and Cindy was supposed to be here at 12:30. Speaking of Cindy...She bursted in the door and sprinted in the back, most likely to clock in. She came rushing back in, with her work shirt on.

"What's up, Redbone!"

"Hi, Cindy." Jazmine said meekly.

"Girl, what I told you about being shy. Speak with some bass in your voice. Say HI CINDY!"

"Cindy you know I don't like to yell."

"Jazmine. Say it."

Jazmine sighed. She knew she was never going to let this go. "Hi CINdy!" Jazmine's voice was loud in the beginning then faltered to her usual meekness.

"We'll work on it darling."

"Okay." Jazmine lightly giggled. Cindy always told Jazmine she should be more assertive.

"So you want to know why I was late today?"

"Sure." Jazmine listened because Cindy always had some wild, crazy story to tell.

"So, this morning my man came over and we were fucking like super early in the morning." Jazmine flinched at Cindy's harsh language, "What? You flinching because I said the word fucking. Is little Ms. Virgin shy? Loosen up. You know, you're too old to be a virgin, you need-"

"Cindy!" Jazmine berated her. A customer just walked in. "A customer." They both looked up to see that the customer that just walked in. Cindy's mouth dropped and quickly recovered into a smirk. Jazmine just stared intently. He walked to the left of the shop and went into the herb section. Jazmine and Cindy looked at each other.

"He is so fine. I just wanna ride that caramel pony into oblivion."

"Cindy, you ever thought that maybe you're a...sex addict." Cindy gasped.

"Just because I enjoy getting my rocks off, unlike some redbones I know, doesn't mean that I'm a sex addict."

"Cindy be quiet. Customers are in the store. He might hear you."

"So. I hope he does." Cindy is so crazy and fearless. Jazmine was more reserved. They couldn't be any more different. The guy walked up to the counter and put down two jars that Jazmine was familiar with. The guy was tall, somewhere around 6 foot and up. He had beautiful brown-reddish eyes, a giant afro and smooth caramel skin. He wore a white T-shirt, a light windbreaker jacket and dark jeans, and some kind of black work boots Jazmine hadn't seen before. He also had a bright gold necklace that shimmered brightly around his neck. It looked expensive.

"Hello." Jazmine said as she scanned the two jars. The guy seemed to be angry because he simply scowled and didn't say anything. Cindy was a few feet away from Jazmine and was ogling him.

"$15.54 is your total. Will that be cash or credit?" He simply pulled out his wallet, where there were wads of cash and handed Jazmine a twenty and grabbed the bag with the jars in it and left.

"Wow. He must be having an awful morning."

"Or he's a sexy jerk. Either way, I'm turned on. Did you see the way he grabbed those bags with so much passion and aggression-Oh my god I do have a problem!"

Oh Cindy.

Jazmine just stared ahead and watched him leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It was 6:00 and time for Jazmine to go home. She packed up her stuff and turned the light off in the backroom and closed the door. Cindy had left about 30 minutes ago. Jazmine pulled on her coat, locked the shop and left. Randomly, she thought about that Knight that had saved her just yesterday. He said he lived here, in fact not too far from my house. She wondered who he was, what he did, and why was he dressed like a knight? Oh well. Jazmine pushed that thought into the back of her head. She got home and went quickly fell into bed into a deep sleep.

Okay, slow start, but promise big things next chapter. Review please. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the grammar mistakes in the first chapter. I like this chapter much better than the first.

Today was Jazmine's day off, so she slept in a little longer. Which was only about 30 minutes. She snuggled up to her fluffy pillow as the birds chirped outside of her window. Today was going to be a good day. Jazmine sensed these type of things. She got up and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She cooked herself some eggs and toast and poured herself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. On top of the fridge was a small TV that Paul must have brought from his other house. It was currently on the news channel. The news channel wasn't for this town, since it's so small in population, but from a nearby city.

**Police are currently looking for a suspect that is accused of assaulting the sons of the mayor in Oldstone, a nearby city. He sliced the finger off of one and caused a concussion and bruised skull to the other. Strangely enough, the victims say the suspect was riding on a horse, wearing a Knight's armor...Investigators say the boys were walking home from a friend's house at the time the suspect assaulted them. The Mayor, Daniel Dwight, is reportedly furious and will press charges...**

Jazmine tuned the TV out for a second in shock.

'How can they try to arrest him. He was only helping me!' Jazmine thought furiously.

'They completely left out what they were gonna do to me!'

"Ugh! Those...Calm down Jazmine go to your happy place...woosah..." Jazmine had her head bowed down at the table and was seemily in a calm state until she heard...

**Victims also say there was a girl there who was an accomplice to the unknown suspect and they both rode off after the attack...**

"No! They can't do this! I'm an outlaw! I'm going to have to get a tattoo now and smoke out of a pipe now and start wearing du-rags and baggy jeans...calm down Jazmine...They are looking for the knight. Not you."

…**...Mayor wants to arrest both the knight...**

"No."

…**.and the unknown girl...**

Jazmine thought she was going to throw up. She tuned everything out and sat at the table and thought for a good minute.

"They don't even know what I look like. Yeah. I'll be fine."

Jazmine rinsed her dishes out in the sink and went into her bedroom to get ready to leave.

Even though she was off today, she occasionally went to the store to see Mrs. Dawn to talk. Today she was also doing inventory. Jazmine put her on her scarf, her coat and her boots over her clothes and grabbed her keys and set off.

~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jazmine arrived at the store to take inventory, since it was closed today. When she got in the back, she spotted Mrs. Dawn in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Good morning, Mrs. Dawn. How are you this glorious morning." The woman sat up and closed her book and folded up her reading glasses and smiled.

"Jazmine, child. You are a ray of light. I've never met someone who was so happy no matter what. That's what's missing in this generation. Everyone wants the sun and the stars handed to them but have the disposition of a stormy raincloud. Sit, child." She patted the spot next to her. Jazmine obeyed her smooth, gentle voice.

"What's been going on with you lately. What's that horrid aunt and that monster of a boyfriend been up to. Have they done you any harm?"

"No. They haven't done much lately."

"That's good. You know you better tell me if they are hurting you. I know your type. You're selfless and you'll endure any kind of pain, if you feel it's a burden on others."

"I promise. If they do anything you'll be the first one I'd tell."

"That's good. You know...my senses tell me that you won't be here any longer. I'm just making sure it's in the right way." Mrs. Dawn swore that she had a sixth sense.

"What do you mean by 'here' and 'the right way'?" Jazmine looked nervous and scared.

"Relax, child. I am not putting an expiration date on your life. I mean you won't be here in this horrible town anymore. Don't you want to travel and get away?" Jazmine smiled.

"That would be nice. But...I have to ask if you hate this town so much, why do you still live here?"

Mrs. Dawn looked down suspiciously. At least that what Jazmine thought.

"I've lived here my whole life. It's hard to go somewhere else and start over at my age. Besides, if I want to get away, I just visit my other grandchildren or take a little getaway with Fred." Fred was her husband, he was a sweet, hilarious old man who, unfortunately had a terrible case of chronic flatulence. It was funny sometimes, but mostly gross.

"How is he?" Jazmine smiled.

"He's doing fine. He's still telling those stale fart jokes, though." The old woman laughed.

"Okay, well let me go take inventory."

"Okay and Jazmine," Jazmine looked up from the doorway she was about to enter through. "Word of advice. When you find yourself on an unfamiliar path, explore. Don't take the safe way out."

"Okay. I'll remember that, Mrs. Dawn."

Hours later after many conversations with Mrs. Dawn and missing bottles of alcohol (That Mrs. Dawn swore was coming out of Cindy's paycheck) Jazmine was finally finished. She went into the backroom to collect her belongings. She picked up her bag which seemed to be a little heavier for some reason and proceeded to walk out of the store.

"Bye, Mrs. Dawn. I'm leaving!"

"Bye, Jazmine. Remember what I told you."

"Okay."

Jazmine was walking back home her usual way. There was only one main road in her town, so she had to walk fast to avoid any police who might spot her. She was walking a good couple of minutes before she saw a cop car in the distance. She put her scarf over her head and walked faster. The car was a few feet away from her now. It slowed down while Jazmine kept walking swiftly.

"Woah woah woah, sweetie!"

"Hey. You look a little familiar. Murray? Doesn't she look familiar?"

Jazmine's heart began to pound in her chest. She stopped and looked around slowly, then she did something she didn't even think about.

She ran.

Jazmine never had to run in her life from anyone, but today, she ran. She could hear the cops yelling after her for her to stop running. She made a quick left turn in between the massive trees and started running down this clear trail. She eventually fell down over a tree branch. One of the cops ran up to her clearly out-of-breath, holding something gold in his hands.

"Sweetie. We weren't gonna do you anything. You dropped this."

He held out a gold locket, that was unfamiliar to her. She just looked at it. The cop just dropped it, on her lap.

"Uh...you okay, mam?"

Jazmine absently nodded her head and got up before they became too suspicious. She turned around after a few seconds to see them walking away. Though one of them was turned towards her looking confused and clearly suspicious. Jazmine kept walking down the trail to see what was at the end of it. After clumsily tripping over several branches, she finally reached the end of the trees. She was surprised to find no trees on the other side. There was also a road just like on the other side, where the main road was. Jazmine lived in this town for 19 years and has never even seen most of it. Jazmine could see some houses in the distance. She kept walking hoping that she would soon find her way home. She was looking around and she heard a consecutive sound. It sounded like chopping or someone hitting something. It was almost like a rhythm. It drove Jazmine closer. She walked forward to see a man chopping wood. It wasn't just any man though. Nope. He a black man. Black men were rare in this town. Jazmine stood about 20 feet away from him, staring. Even though she knew she shouldn't talk to random strangers, this man enticed her and interested her. Jazmine was so naïve, she was sure he would be happy to talk to her if she would start a conversation.

"Why don't you just take a picture?" He continued to chop wood.

"Huh?" Jazmine said.

"I said...Take a picture. You're staring is off putting." Jazmine blushed, then blurted out the first thing that came to mind. For some reason, she felt like she met him before.

"You came into the health and herb store once. You were very rude."

"Are you stalking me or something? I find it odd that I've seen you three times already."

"You mean two times. I've only seen you twice counting this time." He looked down and continued chopping.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. I kind of got lost." Jazmine said the last part in a small voice as if she didn't want to admit she was lost.

"I'm sure you live that away. So...shoo." He made a shooing motion to the left with his hand and began to put the wood he chopped up in a bag. Jazmine felt an adrenaline rush and surprisingly dropped her bag and ran up to him. She smacked the wood out of his hand and poked her finger in his chest.

"You don't have to be rude all the time. I've met you twice and you seem to be nothing more than a jerk. You know with an attitude like that, I'm sure you don't have many friends and to think I was trying to be nice to you. Hmmph." Jazmine ended her rant with her hands on her hips and her nose in the air.

"Okay. You want me to be nice? Please go home you annoying, naiive, pretty little turd."

Jazmine gasped and went to pick up her stuff. She was mumbling to herself. She didn't understand, how he could make her so angry and make her act this way. She never gets this mad. She also couldn't understand how he could be so mean, when she's so nice. And did he call her a turd?

Jazmine grabbed the container of food she stuffed in her bag when she was running from the police. She grabbed it in her hand and was about to give the guy a salty glare, but when she looked up he was eying her container.

"See something you like?" He didn't say anything. He picked up the wood and continued to put it in the giant black bag. She looked at her container and at him, at her container and back at him again.

"Oh. You're hungry."

"I can feed myself."

"Oh. So you cook?"

He didn't say anything.

"Do you live with anyone?"

"No. Why are you asking me all these damn questions?" Jazmine gasped.

"You said damn!"

"You are such a child. What are you 14? Get out of here jailbait."

"I'm 19! And what is jailbait?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Get out of here girl."

"My name is Jazmine."

"I don't care. Go away."

"Not until you admit that you want my food."

"I don't want your anything."

"Come on. I'll let you taste it." He didn't say anything. He picked up the axe and chucked some more wood. Jazmine talked to him through the wood chucking.

"It's good!"

"I made it myself!"

"Wanna be friends?"

"I swear I didn't poison it!"

"It's lasagna!"

"Okay! Fuck! I'll taste it." He grabbed the bag and turned to go inside.

"Are you coming?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Well...I don't really know you and you seem pretty handy with that axe."

"Oh. Now you don't know me? Come on." He sat the black bag inside and grabbed her arm and gently pulled her inside. Jazmine trusted her instincts. And her instincts told her that he was harmless. There's a difference between being mean and being evil and he was simply...a jerk.

He didn't let her know, but he was relieved to have actual food that wasn't from the same ol diner, which is basically the only diner in this town. He also was a little happy about having company. He was a pretty asocial person and he didn't generally like being around others, but he at least wanted someone around to listen to his rants and raves and his ideas. Being one of the few black people here had its positives. One being no one ever tried to talk to him. For that he was grateful. But to be completely lonely... Even he couldn't endure that.

As he lead her through his house, Jazmine noticed that it was very large and modern. You would never guess that from the outside. She had been in many houses in this town, even the mayor's large house, but she had never seen a house that looked so good in the inside. It had modern, but old-fashioned wooden furniture. The walls were a beautiful peach color and the floor was wood. He was walking straight ahead before Jazmine and wow did he make her feel short. Suddenly, he turned left into the kitchen. It was a beautiful, large kitchen. It had granite countertops and a big fridge and many appliances. He must be rich to have a house like this.

"Oh my god!"

"What?!" He looked alarmed.

"This kitchen is beautiful!" He rolled his eyes as Jazmine went straight into the fridge. It was bone dry except for a few drinks.

"You have this beautiful kitchen and you don't cook you don't even have any food! This is unacceptable!"

"Calm down, Jazmine." He said her name like he was unsure.

"Why'd you invite me in? I figured you would take the food and tell me to shoo again."

"I wanted you to taste it first."

"You think I would poison you? Hmmph." Jazmine pouted. He smirked a little.

"You never know. Just because you're naiive and sheltered doesn't mean you're not a psycho."

"I'm not a psycho."

"Hmm, maybe not. But you are weird."

"How?"

"You just followed me in here and for all you know I could be a psycho."

"Whatever. My instincts, for some reason, told me to trust you. By the way, what is your name?"

"H-..." He was going to tell her his name, but decided to mess with her first. "Hannibal."

Jazmine hadn't seen many movies, but she had seen that one. Her aunt made her watch it once as punishment.

Jazmine's eyes grew big and she tried to run. He grabbed her.

"Let me go!"

"I was just joking."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Who the hell names their child Hannibal?"

"Let me go!" He puts her down. She tries to run again.

'I swear, it's like dealing with a toddler'. He thought.

"Jazmine. I'm not a psycho!"

"How do I know that?"

"If I was a psycho, I would have grabbed you up a long time ago. Now come here."

It was weird how they were getting on like old friends. She came over to where he stood. He got out utensils and two plates and used a spoon to take the lasagna out of the container and put into the microwave.

"I bet your name is like Joe or Blake or Anthony or some other douchy name." Jazmine hurriedly slapped her hand over her mouth. She didn't like the word douche and found her statement quite rude and generalized.

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing. I just don't like the 'D-word' or any form of it and my statement was offensive."

"Well you said it."

"Yeah...well lately I've been having outbursts and saying things I don't mean to say. It's like my inner voice is becoming my outer voice."

"You're becoming more outspoken. You're not letting people run over you, which I can tell you're that type of person. That's a good thing."

"Yeah, but...it's not who I am. It's not the things I want to say."

"Well..." He was interrupted when the microwaved beeped. Jazmine found it kind of cute how he sniffed the microwave when he opened it."This actually smells good."

"Duh."

He looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"See! Things just slip out. What if I have to guard a big secret and it just slips out! What if I get arrested and I have to lie, but then I accidentally tell the truth! What if I'm possessed!"

"You have a vivid imagination, don't you? Relax. You're just growing some balls. Now let me taste your 'cooking'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jazmine said in a super sweet baby voice.

"Ugh. If you're gonna be around me don't talk like that." 'He-he. He wants to be around me. Maybe I've finally found a friend.'

"Why?" Jazmine continued.

"Cause it's annoying. Stop it."

"But what if I don't want to an-" Huey shoved a warm fork of lasagna in her mouth and watched her chew and swallow.

"Okay. You're not dead. That means I can eat it."

"Why'd you do that for...what's-your-name."

"Huey." He said before putting the fork to his mouth.

"Huey?" Jazmine said it as if she was testing it. "Hmm. I like that name."

"Well I'm glad you approved." He said sarcastically when he didn't have food in his mouth. Jazmine looked down at his plate. It was half gone. She bore a big smile, goofy smile in satisfaction. Her smile was big. Too big and plastered on her face. This made Huey frown. A big frown.

He sighed. "I've known you less than an hour and I can already tell you're going to be annoying." Her smile turned sour.

"Well...I'm sorry." She put her head down, and he sighed in frustration. He figured that this girl had issues so he tried to tread lightly with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why'd you get...sad and look down when I told you that you were annoying."

"No reason. I don't know you so I can't exactly spill my guts to you. Do you have anything to drink?" Jazmine desperately wanted to change the conversation.

"Yeah." He walked over to the fridge and got two bottles of water. "By the way, sometimes strangers are the easiest people to tell your problems to."

"Maybe you're right, Dewey." Jazmine said in her baby voice and messed up his name on purpose. She figured that he would just roll his eyes and look away, but he didn't.

Huey froze. Jazmine giggled.

"Don't ever call me that." He said on a cold voice. He seemed really bothered by her calling him Dewey.

"Well...okay. I'm sorry. Do you have the time?"

"Nope." He had gone to the sink and put his dish and Jazmine's. He still seemed bothered by her calling him Dewey.

"Oh. I know!" Jazmine reached in her bag and grabbed the mysterious golden locket and she tried to open it in frustration.

"Darn it!"

"What's that?" Huey asked coming over from the sink.

"A locket. I don't have my watch and I'm hoping this has time in it.

"Where did you get this from?" Jazmine looked up as Huey had grabbed the necklace and was feeling it with his hands. Strangely, she also noticed that his gold necklace that was tucked under his shirt was glowing as well. Even stranger was the fact that it wasn't before. Huey and Jazmine looked at each other in the eyes and both held confusion.

"Uhhh..." Huey seemed confused.

"Um...I should go." Jazmine stood up and gathered her stuff as Huey nodded his head in aggrement. She walked to the door and Huey stood behind her and walked her to the door.

"Well, bye Huey. See you tomorrow?" She said looking at him meaningfully. He nodded his head. He couldn't say no to seeing her again.

"Bye, Jazmine."

She walked forward onto the road left of Huey's lone house. After about 10 minutes, she recognized her street. She began walking down it. It couldn't have been any more than 1 or 2 o'clock in the afternoon. She used her key to walk inside and found her aunt and her boyfriend sitting on the couch watching TV. They both looked up at her when she came in. Her aunt smiled. Paul licked his lips. Jazmine cringed on the inside. She went into her room and thought of the new friend she made today. Jazmine laid on her bed and thought about all the events that went on today. She thought long and hard about the origin of that locket and the glowing of it and Huey's necklace. She looked at her clock on her dresser and it read 6:29.

'I guess time flies when you're talking to someone other than an old woman or a teddy bear.'

Review and tell me how you feel. I think the next chapter(s) will be getting more M. Since Jazmine was home-schooled (for reasons revealed later) she hasn't had much interaction with the opposite sex. So, a lot of "exploration" will be going on with her.


End file.
